


You're Watching Netflix?

by nicoleaf



Series: International Fanworks Day 2015 [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Death Note - Freeform, Gen, International Fanworks Day, International Fanworks Day 2015, Netlfix, binge watching, sweets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 23:44:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3359729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicoleaf/pseuds/nicoleaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock has become obsessed with a certain Anime...</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Watching Netflix?

Sherlock was hunched over John’s laptop for the fifth time in the last week, and frankly it was beginning to grate on John’s already fragile nerves.

“Sherlock what are you doing?” John asked.

“I’m watching Netflix.” Sherlock responded, his hands steepled below his chin.

“Netflix, right.” John replied, taking in the fact that his flatmate was watching Netflix of all things.

“Yes, I’m watching an anime called Death Note, it’s fascinating.”

“Death Note?” John repeated, nodding his head slowly.

“Yes.”

The next morning John awoke to Sherlock eating sweets, he was going to have to watch this show wasn't he?


End file.
